The Drunken Mew Mew
by mastercontrol12
Summary: First of the MegaMew series, Join Shella as she helps the mews foil Pai's attack in her own way.


Mastercontrol Presents:

"The Drunken Mew Mew"

(I do not own tokyo mew mew, Shella O' Hera/Mew Gusta is mine.)

On her way to the cafe, Pudding saw a curious sight.

a girl wearing a black shirt, green overalls, A green fedora, Pale, ginger skin. Straight red hair, and she was carrying a pair of brass knuckles, nad dark Green eyes.

She was moving about all dizzy, her face all red. and she was wobbly.

"You okay, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Sure as sugar lassie' " she said in a irish accent.

"Are you a leprichaun na no da?" Pudding said.

"Maybe...Hic...Maybe not..." she said.

Pudding giggled, she had never met a girl like her.

"If only she was a Mew Mew..." she thought.

"My friends would like you na no da!" Pudding cheered as she grabbed her new friend

When she introduced her new friend, Ryou panicked!

"What is she doing here!" Ryou asked, "get that drunk out of here!

"You know her?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes...she's a Mew Mew." Ryou said as he hung his head, "when Deep Blue was defeated, i knew that there would be others who would try to take over the world, so i contacted my colligee, M.C and gave him a copy of the Mew project, i knew that you five alone wouldn't be enough, so i had him make others like you, Shella here is the first of them, a child of mother Ireland"

"That would explain her smell of alcohol" Mint said.

"That's the flaw, The enhancement came with a side effect, an obsesive need to consume alcohol, it heals her wounds, but no hangover." Ryou continued.

"So she can get drunk all she wants, and it won't harm her at all?" Lettuce asked.

Ryou nodded, "She posses the DNA of a Pteradactyl and a fruit bat."

"How did he get the DNA of an extinct creature?" Zakuro asked.

"M.C found a way..." Ryou said.

"ALIEN! ALIEN!" Masha squeaked.

"Duty calls, say Shella, wanna come with?" Ichigo asked, "Berry's sick, and we need all the help we can get."

"ah! what the hell! i need the exercise!" Shella cherred.

And so the Mews transformed and sprang into action.

Somewhere in downtown Tokyo...

An Armadillo Chimera Animal was on the attack and Pai was pulling the strings.

"Finally a chance to shine! With Deep Blue gone, i can turn this planet into a paradise for my people" he chuckled.

"Don't count on it Pai!" Ichigo said.

"Hello mews...and who is this?" Pai said as she pointed at Shella.

"Your worst nightnare...hic...punk!" she said.

MEW MEW GUSTA METAMORPHOSIS!

She was bathed in a dark green light but it was light enough to see her mark, a four leaf clover with bat wings.

When the light was gone, she was wearing a black and white shirt, a spiked collar, Green pants, dragon tatoos, bat ears, two sets of bat wings, and spikes on her legs, her hair and eye did not change.

"Ready ladies?" she said as if she had been sober for 2 years.

The others nodded and delt with the creature, while Mew Gusta delt with Pai.

GUSTA CRUSHER!

In an instant, she summoned a spiked ball and chain.

**(Pai: What! i only have fans and she get a ball and chain?)**

**(Mastercontrol: (My Fic, My rules, Deal with it!)**

Pai gulped as he readied himself.

RIBBON GUSTA STORM!

She spins her weapon around and forms a green tornado, and flung it twords Pai.

it Spun Pai around and around until he was about to barf, which he did the minute he hit the ground.

The mews, having defeated the beast, saw everything.

"if this is what she's like when she's sober, i hate to see her when she's drunk again." mint said.

Back at the cafe...

The Mews were enjoying a well earned rest, Shella was downing a bottle of jack Daniels.

"Well Shella, i misjudged you, and i'm sorry." Ryou said.

"oh! that reminds me! i'm suposed to give you this!" Shella said as she handed him the note:

_Dear Ryou,_

_If you are reading this, then i am dead, and Shella was able to find you, listen, Deep Blue has come back, even more powerfull than before! Tokyo Mew Mew may not be able to stop him this time, by now Shella was able to find you, she is one of the MegaMews, Mews with the DNA of the World's Most powerful animals, There are five others as well whom i've scattered across the earth, find them!_

_Until we meet in the spirit world,_

_M.C_

"Time to kick some alien butt!" Ichigo said.

"why do i have the feeling that this is not going to be as easy as last time?" Lettuce said.

1 mew down, five to go, will the MegaMews Be Enough to help Tokyo Mew Mew stop Deep Blue?

Tune In and find out!

PLZ Review


End file.
